Our Bonding Experience
by CrazyKidd99
Summary: John Morrison is stuck in a violent relationship with Kelly Kelly... will someone save him or will Kelly Kelly keep making his life a living hell?
1. Chapter 1

o.k. i had this story written for a while now... I DO NOT OWN NOTHING I MAY INCULDE IN THE STORY

* * *

John was in his locker room he had won his match for tonight he was just getting ready to leave he was bruised up and had splinters in his back from falling on a table he was walking very slowly he was actually limping.

On his way out of his locker room Melina accidentally bumped into him knocking them both down.

"John I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attent-"

"it's o.k." he said cutting her of "what are you doing at a raw show anyway?"

"I was um looking for you I saw your match you did great I'm so proud of you"

"um thanks I…I'm dating Kelly Kelly now I don't really like her I'm bout to dump her she don't even support me" he said "she don't support me like you"

Melina just stared at him for a while she did support him if they was dating or not. John had really missed her he's not even attracted to blonds he just wish he could tell Melina how he felt about her… how he always felt about her.

"um Melina could you uh…come back to my hotel with me?" he asked with a painfully shy expression on his face

"uh sure…why"

"I miss you" he said with a slight smile on his face. Melina walked over to him put his arm on her shoulder to give him extra support while they walked to the car John had to think of a way to break it off with Kelly.

Melina was driving she didn't want John to be in anymore pain then he already was.

"Melina can I uh…be your Johnny again" he asked not turning around to her

"why John I mean sure but you half to dump Kelly"

"I'm scared Melina, she beats me with a stapler" he said looking into her eyes "every time I do something she don't like she pulls out a stapler and beats me with it…I have the staples to prove it" he said rolling his sleeve for her to see the staples "there are 15 staples in my arm due to her"

Melina parked the car into the parking space in looked at his arm trying to pull them out. She pulled out 10 staples his arm was bleeding now so she pulled a napkin out of the drivers car door and held it to his arm and she helped him out of the car and inside.

Melina lead John to the sofa sat him down and continued to pull out the remaining staples. After she was done she got some alcohol and put some on his arm so it wouldn't get infected and put on some band aids and let him do whatever it is he was going to do. All he did was watch her and thinking about how to dump Kelly.

"Melina?"

"yeah"

"can you stay with me for the next couple of days?"

"um…"

"please Mel I need you I need someone that loves me and won't hurt me"

"if I do stay were am I going to sleep"

"you can take the bed…any were you want as long as I know you're here" he said as a tear came out of his eye. Melina now knew he was scared of being alone with Kelly.

"if it make you feel better John I'll stay" she said

"thank you Mel thank you"

"your welcome John" she said gently giving him a kiss on the lips just as Kelly Kelly came in

"Gah!" Kelly screamed "John is this how you repay me by cheating on me" she said walking up to him pulling Melina off of him and slapping him in the face

"Ow Kelly" John said holding his cheek

"Kelly get of off him you abuse him, you hurt him I don't even know why he's still with you" Melina said retuning the slap

"I thought we were friends Melina" Kelly said now holding her cheek "who do in the hell do you think you are taking my man?"

"Kelly leave Melina out of this please I'm the one who asked her to come here" John said getting up and trying to clam down them down

"John you going to cheat on me like this?" Kelly asked kicking John below the belt "if you didn't want to be with me all you had to do is say something"

"that's what I'm scared of; every time I say something you beat me with a stapler or a baseball bat" John said

"Kelly get out of here before I lose my temper" Melina said walking over to John holding his hand

"fine I'll get out but this isn't over" Kelly said walking over to the door and slamming it after she left.

"John are you okay?" Melina asked in concern

"I'm a little relieved that I broke it off with her" he said squeezing her hand a little tighter than he already was "so can I be your Johnny again princess?"

"sure you'll be my Johnny again" she said kissing him on his lips.

"thanks mmmmmm let me guess your wearing cherry lip-gloss?"

"and you are correct Mr. John Randall Hennigan" she said with a bubbly smile

"thank you Ms. Melina Nava Perez" he said resting his chin on her head

After a while Melina began to fall asleep while John was still woke watching his princess sleep _maybe I can do it with her one more time but how? She's asleep maybe I can keep on kissing her while she's sleep and give her a little peanut butter and Johnny ugh. _John wanted to do what his senses told him to do so bad but John just got back into a relationship with Melina and he's not ready to lose her again. _just because my name is John Morrison doesn't mean I can't do it Johnny Nitro style. _John got up and carried Melina up stairs and they went to bed. Or so he thought

* * *

o.k. i wrote the frist chapter of this story and i must say i'm proud of my work... please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

John and Melina was in the bed. John was snoring and it woke Melina up _John normally don't snore…unless he's tired _Melina thought as she watched John sleep as she saw the cuts and bruises all over his arm some were unmistakable, she gently rubbed his arm but though not to startle him. She knew John was a heavy sleeper when he was tired as he turned in his sleep facing Melina as she saw a cut on his forehead that she didn't notice yesterday. Melina slowly got out of the bed and went downstairs to cook breakfast for him as John was having a nightmare

"_John I done told you to stay away from her" Kelly screamed_

"_I told her…t-to…leave me…alone…she wouldn't listen"_

"_then why didn't you walk away?"_

"_be…because-"_

_Before he could finish she attacked him with a baseball bat yet again John was screaming to beg her to stop; his body couldn't take anymore but she didn't listen _

"_John…you will learn" Kelly growled as John was bleeding _

"no…no…NOOOO!" John screamed sitting straight up in the bed feeling his arms to make sure they didn't have anymore cuts then the ones he already had as he looked over to Melina's side of the bed as he didn't see her

"oh no…she got her!" John screamed not remembering that Melina would wake up to cook him breakfast. As he was smelling something the delighted his taste buds

"I wonder…is Melina making cookies…for breakfast?" John mumbled to him self "I don't smell it…maybe for lunch"

John walked down stairs and saw Melina putting the food on the plate

"good morning Melina" John said quietly

Melina turned around and saw John standing there and she gave him a soft smile

"good morning John" Melina said putting the plate on the table in front of were he was sitting

"did…Kelly put poison in this" John asked seriously

"why would she put poison in your food…a better question why would I ?"

John looked down at the floor felling lousy for thinking Melina would do something like that "I'm sorry…I just…had a nightmare"

"well…is there anything I can do to help you be yourself again?"

"um…get Kelly to leave me the hell alone"

"okay" Melina simply said as they began to eat but John still had things on his mind

_If someone really loved me they wouldn't hurt me nor beat me…if someone really loved me they would be there for me though hard times and thin. I know Melina loves me…now Kelly…no comment_

"you okay John?"

Melina's voice cut though his thoughts like a knife though butter

"uh…"

"are you still scared that Kelly is gonna' beat you again?"

John nodded as he continued to eat breakfast he always loved Melina's cooking

"don't worry…she won't hurt you anymore"

"you promise?"

"I promise"

* * *

review please :)


	3. Chapter 3

here is chapter 3 :D

* * *

John smiled at Melina because she always kept her promises but then he may look clam on the outside but inside Kelly's killed him three times that's why he cringed at every strange noise. It took him a while just to finish breakfast by the time he was done he got a text massage. _well…it can't be bad _John thought as he hit okay button and wait for the massage to show up

_You really think I'm going to let her crawl back in your life?…I love you K2 _

John's heart froze in his chest as he had a scared and terrified look in his face and Melina noticed it _I've never seen John this scared in my life normally he's not scared of anything but…spiders on him. _Melina tried to make him relax but when she touched his shoulder he jumped, Melina ran her arms up and down John's even though he had cuts on them to try to make him relax

"John…nothing is going to happen she half to get though me to get to you" Melina murmured

"Melina…if she get's me she is going to torture me!"

Melina slowly pulled John up and out of the chair and pulled him into a tight hug and rested her head on his chest to be honest he looked like he hadn't got out of the house in months no wonder why he wasn't in action but yesterday. John sighed he always loved getting a hug from Melina but ever since he was with Kelly she controlled his life; telling him what and what not to do. Melina however didn't control his life she supported him with what ever decisions he made and loved him for who he is.

"John…I still love you" Melina whispered

"I still love you too" John whispered back but at the same time he felt like Kelly was going to attack Melina and there was nothing he was going to do about since he can't lay his hands on her

"um…Melina?"

"yeah John"

"Kelly sent me a text massage saying that she won't let you get back in my life"

"oh I see where this is going"

"can you tell me because I don't see where this is going"

"she's going to attack me or hurt you when I'm not around"

"oh…you know if I could protect you if I could right?"

"yeah"

"but I really want you to kick her ass" John said slightly laughter in his voice

"don't worry…I will the next time I see her" Melina said

"thanks Melina"

* * *

what do Kelly mean 'you really think i'm going to let her crawl back in your life' what will she do to John and Melina?

find out in next chapter ;)


	4. Chapter 4

okay this chapter is kinda' short :(

but enjoy! :D

* * *

Melina now promised John that she would not let Kelly get anywhere near him. She watched as he slowly ate his food, he looked like he hadn't got out the house in months well other then in the WWE and traveling.

"John?"

John looked up a quizzical look in his eyes

"when was the last time you got out the house?"

"…2 months ago…well other than traveling"

"do you want to go surfing?" Melina asked

"no thank you"

"why?"

John shrugged

"well…what do you want to do?"

"draw stick people comics" John said Melina looked at him like he was an alien

"what?" Melina asked

"what what?"

"I thought you write poetry not draw comics'"

"I've changed" John said

_Oh my god what did Kelly do to him? Make him draw stick people to keep him quiet? Or make him draw comics' on how he feel?…either way I've got to get him out of this house_

"come on John"

"come on John what?"

"you're getting out this house if it's the last thing I do"

"no"

"we can get blueberry pancakes from I-hop when we're done" Melina told him knowing that was one of his weakness

John groaned

"alright fine…only because of my pancakes"

"get dressed…I'll be waiting in the car" Melina said leaving out the door and waiting in the car. While John on the other hand was taking his time for two reasons: 1: Kelly broke his ankle. 2: he really didn't wanna' go he was a little afraid of seeing Kelly.

_15 minutes later _

John came out dressed and hoped he didn't see Kelly. He laid back against the seat thinking about things that was on his mind. _sometimes I feel like a loser when I relay on a girl to protect me. I'd do it myself but I can't physically lay my hands on her for her to press charges and I be in jail. Oh well, I just hope Melina do help me through._

Melina drove John to I-hop first because he really didn't eat the food at home so she figured to take him to his favorite place for pancakes

"Blueberry or regular?" Melina asked

"it doesn't make a difference I eat both" John looked around for a free table "can we sit near the window?" John asked

"fine by me"

Melina and John sat near the window and a matter of minutes later when he just got his pancakes Kelly walked through the door.

* * *

review please?


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay :( school gets in the way of things.

this chapter is short :(

but enjoy! :)

* * *

John's heart froze in his chest; unable but to just stare at Kelly. Melina looked at him oddly, waving her hand in his face to try to get his attention or to get him to blank for that matter.

"What's wrong John?"

John turned his head slightly "K-Kelly is here"

Melina looked to were John kept his glaze at and saw Kelly sitting at a table the was near the window like them. John turned Melina around fast.

"If she sees me, my name is Carlos and I just came from Mexico and I don't speak English oh and I'm your long lost brother" John said a little to fast taking out a bandana to wrap around his head.

"Okay…"

"Good" John said

_I wonder how John expect me to pull this off? I mean like I have nothing to worry about as long as Kelly don't see us. I feel like I'm losing the John I used to know…but I'll try my best to bring him back._

"Morning sir…" Kelly said. Melina looked up to see she was at their table. John looked down.

"I said Good Morning sir" she repeated herself

"Um…he don't speak English" Melina said

"Melina?…who is this man?"

"Carlos…he's my long lost brother" Melina lied

Kelly stared at 'Carlos'...

_He does look like John…__MY__ John that bitch Melina stole from me._

John had his phone underneath the table and sent Melina a text massage.

_Melina we have to go now._

Melina saw the text John sent her and sent him a another one.

_I know._

Kelly looked at 'Carlos' weirdly

"Is there anything you need help with?" the waiter asked

"Yes…can we take this to go?" Melina asked

"Yes ma'am" The waiter said taking their plates and walking to the counter for the bag. As a young John Morrison fan came into I-hop with her parents.

The young fan walked past the table in which John Morrison or 'Carlos' and Melina were sitting at. The young fan could recognize John Morrison anywhere.

"Oh my John" The fan squeaked wearing John Morrison's t-shirt, cuff bracelet and sunglasses "It's John Morrison!"

John looked up. _Damn it! Thanks a lot fan you must really want me to get brutally beaten right now._

"John!" Kelly yelled taking off his bandana from his head to destroy his disguise. "That's it!…you're mine!" she growled

* * *

cliffhanger!

review please? :)


	6. Chapter 6

My Apologizes for not updating this story since 2010 and i'm also sorry that this chapter is short :/

But i just had this idea so i had to write it.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

John flinched slightly preparing of the hit that was coming but he couldn't take it anymore. He stood his ground, getting ready for her to hit him. Melina stood up to defend him but he sat her down. He didn't want a girl to fight his battles.

"Go ahead." he said

Kelly raised her hand and John didn't even bother to flinch but instead she cried in his arms.

Melina stood there in shocked. She loved John ever since they had their first kiss.

John was just as confused as Melina was.

"John, I'm sorry. I need you back." she cried

"Why? You told me I was worthless."

"John you don't understand. I'm…I'm…pre- pregnant." she lied through her teeth. She wasn't pregnant, she just wanted John away from Melina and so she could have him all to herself.

"You're…what?" he asked "How could you be pregnant if you're skinny?"

"The baby is under my rib cage." she said "I've pregnant for the last month. And I want it's father to be in its life."

"But we never-"

"Yes we did. You were drunk"

John looked over his shoulder at Melina and she looked like she was about to cry.

"I just wanted you to know John. I understand if…" she try to cry to make it look like she wasn't the bad girl here. "You don't want to be with someone like me,"

John was still in disbelief. _I'm going to be a dad?_

Kelly left and John sat back with Melina with his head buried in his hands. Melina didn't even bother to tell him her secret that she been hiding from him for the past week.

They drove home and it was silent. Melina had to spill the beans to him one way or another.

* * *

**_I_**

**_I want you to guess what Melina is hiding from John AND will John go back to Kelly._**

**_Reviews? :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I'm finally able to update again! :D but this chapter is short...I will try and make the next chapter longer. :)_**

**_Enjoy! :D_**

* * *

John drove Melina home. She had been bent out of shape ever since Kelly told John she was pregnant. She was so upset she wouldn't even talk to John for the entire ride. _If only he knew…_ she thought. The Latina looked down at her feet as John parked the car. She gotten out before John had, walked up to the front door and unlocked it. When John got in he saw Melina running up stairs. _What's wrong with her? _John sighed before he went to see what was wrong.

"Babe?" John called knocking on the door.

"John go away." she replied. He could hear that she'd been crying it was in her voice.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong. At I-hop you was well…fine and now you're crying. Was it something I did?"

John went in the room and Melina arms was wrapped around a pillow, she was holding it close to her stomach. Her eyes were was red from crying. He sat on the bed with her.

"No John…" she sniffed "Nothing's wrong. It's not important anymore."

"What's not important? If it's relating to you or us it _is _important to me. I would go to the end of this world just to be with you. I love you."

"I love you too but…I just need to be in here by myself. I need to get myself together before I tell you." she said

John did what Melina requsted and left the room. He went downstairs and got on his PC and went to Wrestling Inc. a website that had all the news about TNA and the WWE. Once he got on he nearly a had a heart attack at what top news was:

_Breaking News: WWE Diva Melina Perez is pregnant._

* * *

**_Reviews? :D_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Enjoy! :D_**

* * *

"Preg- Preg- PREGNANT!" John yelled standing up knocking the chair back. "Melina's…pregnant?" John picked the chair back up and decided to read the article.

_As shocking turn of events. WWE Diva Melina Perez stated on her Twitter account earlier that she was indeed pregnant and also posted some pictures of the baby up. But she soon deleted them after. Some say that it was John Morrison's baby because they recently gotten back together and she said in previous interviews before they got back together that she still love him even though he moved on. They recently got back together a few weeks ago and most people is positive that it is John Morrison's baby. Melina is out of action due to the pregnancy and we wish her the best of luck._

"I guess it is mine's." he said below a whisper. He always told himself that he wanted to be a dad but having a kid by two different women is baby momma drama!

He walked back upstairs and as Melina said, she was in the shower. John sat on the bed, twiddling with his hands, something he would normally do when he's nervous. He then stopped, kicked off his shoes and laid back on the bed, hands behind his neck. As he awaited for his girlfriend to come out the shower.

A few minutes later Melina had came out with a towel around her. John was sleep. To him, he had a long day, not only did he find out that Kelly was pregnant but his girlfriend was too! He was stressed and he when he was stressed he would go to bed. Melina got dressed and laid on the bed right beside John. She curled up to him and placed her hand on his chest which made him peak his eye open.

"I'm gonna' tell you John. I know I shouldn't because you might run off to Kelly again." Melina said sadly holding back the tears. "But I'll still love you no matter what."

"Tell me now babe," John said looking down at her.

Melina looked up at him. She took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm P- Pregnant."

"I-"

"I understand that you don't want to be the father or anything because-"

"I would love to be the father," John smiled slightly.

"You…do?" she asked surprised

"I'd always told myself I wanted a future with you. Being married, raising a family. All of it." John said creasing her check. "Are you…having a boy or a girl?"

"I don't want to find out until I give birth John." Melina replied slightly crestfallen.

"I understand." John said.

"To be honest with you John." Melina started. "I never thought that…_you _would actually want to be the dad, I mean like…I thought you would be stressed out and-"

"Melina. To be honest. I am stressed out, you're pregnant with my son or daughter and so is Kelly. I- I just don't know what to do." he admitted shamefully looking down. "I don't know if I can handle this."

* * *

**_SHOCKER! John said he didn't know if he could handle this! :O_**

**_Find out in the next chapter to see what he meant and what he will do._**

**_Reviews would be nice :)_**


End file.
